


Walk a mile in this louboutins

by hllfire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Drag Queens, Erik You Slut, High Heels, M/M, Minor Irene Adler/Raven | Mystique, Smut, Top Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hllfire/pseuds/hllfire
Summary: When Charles had drunkenly said he was into taller people — the taller the better, in his own words — he really didn't expect to see Erik walking around the house in high heels just a few weeks later.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Walk a mile in this louboutins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> Ok, this is pure self-indulgence, both for me and Steph because Erik in heels is top tier. Hopefully you guys will like this as well. God bless bottom Erik in high heels 🙏 (Also yes, the title is that tiktok meme).

When Charles had drunkenly said he was into taller people —  _ the taller the better, _ in his own words — he really didn't expect to see Erik walking around the house in high heels just a few weeks later.

He had just came out of their room after a shower, his button up shirt still open as he looked for where he had placed his comb so he could tame his wet hair since they were going out that night, and suddenly he was struck with the image of his boyfriend near the kitchen counter eating the cookies that Charles had asked him  _ for Charles _ as a snack — which in other situations would make Charles annoyed — while wearing what looked like Louboutins. For a moment, Charles was sure his soul had left his body and came back when it noticed it wasn't time for him to die yet.

Erik looked back at him after a second, face schooled except for the barely visible tug on the corners of his lips, smug, and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't know exactly what he was doing.

Charles didn't answer. Instead his eyes watched his boyfriend once more now that the first shock had already passed, noticing Erik had his black turtleneck, which in itself was already enough to get Charles interested, a pair of tight fitting trousers and the bloody red bottoms. It would be alright if the heels didn't seem to make Erik's arse perk up a bit more or his already long legs look longer and leaner. Charles was really considering begging for Erik to take the pants away so he could see just how toned his legs must be under the fabric.

"I won't take my pants off, Charles." Erik said all of the sudden, eyes finally rising to look back at Erik's face, realizing he was projecting his thoughts by accident. Erik still looked very smug and satisfied with the reaction, the bastard. "We'll be late."

"Why- When-" Charles closed his mouth, trying to put his thoughts in order. The smile on Erik's lips finally widened at the fact that he had left Charles Xavier speechless. "When did you get those?"

"Today when I left in the morning. I thought I told you I was out to buy them?"

"You said you would be out to buy the  _ groceries." _

"Hm, it must have escaped my mind then." Erik shrugged, clearly loving that situation. "But I  _ did _ get the groceries."

Charles felt like he could just faint from the arousal that took over his body when Erik got closer, and the way his hips swayed from side to side as he moved seemed nothing less than sinful. The heels made him at least a head taller than Charles all of the sudden, and Charles didn't even know if he could breathe anymore as he looked up at Erik, feeling the man's fingers touch his chin before placing a quick peck to the telepath's lips. A peck was  _ definitely _ not enough for what Charles wanted to do right now.

"Go fix your hair, Charles. The show starts in an hour and your sister and Irene will be very upset if we are late."

"We could just say I got sick." Charles offered, his eyes looking at Erik's body now, eyes falling more and more as he felt himself start to harden in his pants.

"Of course not!" the way he said those words, knowing exactly what Charles wanted and denying him anyway, made Charles look up again. He was pretty sure he had a death glare on his eyes at that moment, but those never seemed to work on Erik in situations like those. "We've been planning this for weeks now, I don't want to wait any longer or let Raven and Irene down. Now go get ready."

_ «Or the heels stay at home and I'm not putting them again.» _ Erik's mind provided the rest of his sentence, making Charles sigh and wonder why he allowed Erik to have that much power over him. Maybe Raven had been right when she said that sometimes he tended to think too much with his dick instead of his brain.

But then again, Raven didn't have a handsome man wearing fucking Louboutins inside her house. He was sure she would understand if she did.

Charles finally finished getting ready, the light blue button up now properly buttoned except for the first buttons, and his hair more presentable. Meanwhile, Erik was waiting in the living room couch with his legs crossed — and, really, that seemed very unfair — as Charles walked around the house to get his belongings: wallet, apartment keys and car keys. He tried giving the car keys to Erik, considering he was the one who normally drove them, but it only got him a raise of eyebrows from Erik.

"I can't drive in heels."

"You can take them off."

Erik gave Charles a look, lips curled into a smile and eyes narrowed. If Charles wasn't so concentrated on the arousing part of it all, he'd be smiling at how those heels seemed to boost Erik's confidence. He was confident before, it was always amazing to see how in tune with his body and his sensuality Erik had always been, but the red bottoms seemed to enhance that. Which, in Charles' book, was dangerous for  _ Charles. _

"Why would I take them off when you can drive just fine?"

"Just the other day you were complaining about my driving. Said I was going to cause an accident one of these days." Erik stopped for a moment with that, knowing that it was true. Charles frowned as he started taking his phone from his pocket.

"I'm calling an Uber."

The Uber idea had been better in the end, considering both of them started drinking as soon as they sat down at the table Raven and Irene were sitting down and Raven pushed two cocktails towards them because, in her words, they'd love it.

Raven had commented on Erik's heels, the moment they stepped into the bar, making Erik give her a big grin at her compliments. Charles was still fighting the urge to just pull Erik by the hand and get them inside of an Uber again to go back home, especially with the amount of attention Erik seemed to be getting. Charles had more than once gotten up from the table — with Raven's laughing behind himself — to go after his boyfriend while Erik was at the bar to get them drinks, wrapping his arm around Erik's waist and purposefully being affectionate to push away other men and women who seemed to be having the same thoughts as Charles as they saw Erik in those heels.

The worst part was to feel the exhilaration in Erik's mind at Charles' possessive behavior as he stood there, keeping Erik glued to himself to make sure people knew he was accompanied. Erik was having too much of a good time in those red bottoms.

_ «You surely picked the worst time to do this.» _ Charles sent over, his eyes looking around as if he was interested in the place's decoration when he was just trying not to look at the smug smile in Erik's face.  _ «We're at a gay bar, surrounded by queer people, and you're in heels looking infuriatingly hot.» _

_ «Or maybe it was the best time.» _ Erik offered, thanking the bartender next to them as he gave Erik the drinks he ordered, forcing Charles to take his arm from Erik's waist to take his and Raven's drinks to help the other man.  _ «Because you are the only one who'll be taking me home after this.» _

Charles looked up at Erik then, seeing Erik dare him to say he was wrong. Charles finally smiled, huffing out a laugh as he shook his head at Erik's thought process. In return, Erik lowered himself a bit to place a kiss on Charles' cheek, making Charles fully smile a happy smile, always endeared whenever Erik was affectionate like that. It didn't come naturally for him, so Charles appreciated those gestures even more when they came.

"Let's get those drinks to our table." Erik straightened his posture, fixing the drinks in his hands as he looked down at Charles. "Raven is already eyeing us angrily for being between her and her drink."

When the show started, Charles got some peace as he found himself distracted with the drag show happening around him. They had decided to go when Raven confessed never having gone to one, which made Charles and Erik quickly look for the closest gay bar for both them and Raven and Irene that would have a show. They had planned that outing for weeks now, and Charles was more than happy to be there with his boyfriend, his sister and his soon to be sister-in-law as the drag queens lip synced to pop songs that surprisingly both him and Erik liked.

Raven had managed to grant them a table next to the walkway where the queens who were performing walked through, and the girl had watched the show with clear enjoyment in her eyes. Irene seemed thoroughly amused with Raven's excitement. 

Charles even got a moment of revenge during the show when, as Charles cheered for the drag queen that was next to them, she came over to their table and started lip syncing to him as Erik watched with both amusement and some jealousy when he saw Charles sing the words back to her. Charles gave her a tip, kissing the back of her hand only to get Erik a little more jealous as payback, laughing loudly as the drag queen pretended she was going to faint with the kiss.

When the show was over, however, Charles' moment of victory ended as Erik stood up, reminding him about the fucking Louboutins and making Charles blatantly stare at his arse before, Erik raised his chin with a clear message of  _ 'my eyes are up here'. _

"Darling you should try doing drag." one of the queens said as she talked to the group, eyeing Erik up and down for a moment. She seemed more than pleased with what she saw, and Charles could see just how much that inflated Erik's ego. "You can stand straight in those heels already. With legs like these you would be able to compete with Naomi Smalls with no problem at all."

"I doubt that, but I'll take it in consideration." 

Charles had to take a moment to process the thought of Erik in full drag, feeling his head go lighter as the blood ran to other parts of his body.

As the night came to an end, they bid goodbye to Raven and Irene with the promise to do that again sometime. As Charles hugged Raven to say his goodbyes, he heard the girl whisper in his ear.

"What's up with the heels?"

"He's torturing me." he whispered back quickly as he pulled back to smile at her. She had a smirk on her lips.

"It isn't torture if you like it."

When Charles and Erik got into their Uber to get home, Charles wanted to call Raven and tell her that she was wrong and that it  _ was _ torture as Erik started to brush his ankle with his foot on purpose, hand moving to rest on Charles' thigh, seemingly innocent for whoever looked, but they couldn't see into Erik's mind. Controlling his erection was out of the question at that moment, especially after Erik's fingers brushed against Charles' crotch lightly. 

The trip home seemed to last hours, in which Charles had to use his telepathy to make sure their Uber wouldn't notice how Erik's hand was now placed over Charles' crotch as he moved it slowly to create some friction — not enough to get Charles off, but enough to make Charles' breathing pick up. They paid for the ride and got down, Charles at all costs trying to hide his pants from the poor man who had driven them home, and the elevator ride up to their apartment felt like it lasted an eternity as well.

In the elevator, Erik kept his distance from Charles, his posture still impeccable in those heels although Charles could feel his feet starting to hurt. Even so, the hurt wasn't enough to beat the goal he had in mind, which Charles shared wholeheartedly.

When they entered home and put their wallets and keys away, Charles turned to Erik with a dark look in his eyes that made Erik's breath stutter for a moment, even if he tried to hide it.

"Room, now." Charles said, seeing Erik obey almost immediately. "And you better be undressed when I get there. Don't take the heels off!"

Erik was already gone at the last word, the heels clicking against the ground the whole time, hips swaying as he walked.

Charles took that moment to take off his shoes and socks and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He had drank more than he normally would thanks to Raven's sweet drinks that managed to trick him into drinking more — his sweet tooth had betrayed him that night —, but he had barely drank any water and that wouldn't do. He filled another glass to take to their room to give it to Erik since the other man had done the same as Charles, and made his way to their room, stopping at the doorway to admire as Erik stood straight again.

He was gloriously naked except for the Louboutins, that he seemed to have just put back on again after taking his pants off, and like that Charles was able to see just what the heels did to Erik's legs. His thighs and calves were more toned than normally, and suddenly Charles thought that the idea of Erik in drag would be a very good idea if it meant he would be able to see those legs like that while Erik was in a dress. 

Charles gave Erik an appreciative hum, walking to the nightstand next to their bed and placing the glass of water there, eyes only leaving Erik for a second to see if he was putting the glass on the right place and turning back to Erik with a smile on his lips. Erik smiled back, still smug, as if he wasn't completely naked and in heels while Charles was completely dressed and staring at him. Erik looked like a goddamn greek statue and it surely wasn't fair.

"Bed, darling." 

Charles could feel the appreciation in Erik's mind with Charles' commanding tone. As much as they switched a lot on the bed, it wasn't always that Charles got to take control of things like that, and Erik seemed more than happy to give him the control that night. 

He watched as Erik laid on the bed on his back, eyes up at Charles as he bent one of his legs, placing his foot on the mattress. There was an untold rule between them of  _ no shoes on the bed, _ but Charles guessed that it didn't count that night.

Charles reached for the drawer of the nightstand, taking the bottle of lube and finally climbing on the bed, still fully clothed, and placing himself between Erik's legs. Erik's self-satisfied smile never left his lips. 

"Happy?" Charles asked, already coating his fingers with the lube and warming it. Without him even telling, Erik spread his legs a little more, both heels flat on the mattress now as he made it easier for Charles to run a finger against his hole for a moment.

"Very." Erik's eyes were already getting clouded as he looked at Charles' eyes, gasping lightly when Charles pushed a finger in. "You?"

"Well, I had a real nice night with my boyfriend, sister and my sister's fiancée," Charles kept his voice calm, as if he wasn't opening Erik up or the man under him wasn't already starting to move back against his finger. "and said boyfriend wore  _ bloody red bottoms _ for me. I'd say I am very happy, indeed."

"Maybe it wasn't for you." Erik argued, raising his eyebrows but holding back a whine as Charles pushed in a second finger. "Maybe I just wanted to feel good and wear high heels."

"Good for you, darling." Charles smiled widely as he brushed his fingers against Erik's prostate, seeing the man gasp and arch his back a bit as he seeked the pleasure. Charles' cock was already hurting inside his pants where it was trapped. "Did you feel good with them?"

"Fuck yeah, I did." Charles chuckled at that, pushing a third finger in.

"That's good then. But we'll have to talk about how much those cost later."

"Charles, if you bring up money right now I will shove the fucking heel  _ directly _ on your crotch."

"You wouldn't, that would affect you directly right now."

"Wanna bet?"

In response, Charles brushed against his prostate again, a little harder this time, and watched in awe as Erik threw his hand back and clenched around his fingers.

"I'd rather do something else right now."

Charles pulled his fingers out, cleaning them on the bed sheets — they would need to change them the next morning either way — and undressing in a torturous slow pace as Erik watched impatiently. He could feel Erik's mind curse him as he took his sweet time unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off, taking even more time to take off his pants and underwear. Erik had made him wait the whole night, he could take a few more seconds of waiting. Other than complaining, Erik couldn't do much.

Charles stroked himself for a moment before taking the lube again, getting himself ready and not losing any more time as he grabbed one of Erik's legs to raise it with one of his hands and guided himself to Erik's arse with the other. As he slowly pushed in, both of them grunted in pleasure and relief as Erik was finally filled. Charles sheatted himself inside Erik, letting the other man get used to the stretch for a moment and kissing Erik's calf in the meantime, seeing the heel up in the air now. What a picture Erik painted there, naked and hard, pupils blown wide as he looked up at Charles, and high heels on his feet as he got ready to get fucked.

"You'll kill me someday, Erik Lehnsherr." Charles mumbled, starting to roll his hips slightly before moving back a bit and pushing back in, setting a calm pace. "And the worst part is that I'll be happy about it."

Erik chuckled, the sound turning into a low moan as Charles moved.

After a while, Charles let go of Erik's leg to lean down to place a kiss on Erik's mouth, feeling the other man kissing back and wrapping his legs around Charles' body. Charles felt the heel of one of Erik's shoes touching his skin, thrusting a bit harder as his desire picked up even more. He wished for a moment that he could see the way Erik's legs were wrapped around him, to see the red bottoms on Erik's feet as he moved. Unable to do that, Charles just enjoyed the knowledge that they were there as he kept thrusting, his pace quickening as both him and Erik started making keening sounds between the kisses.

Charles was sad to say he didn't last long considering the image of Erik with the Louboutins and being fucked was just enough to make him bottom out. Erik's blissed out face also didn't help, his eyes looking at Charles' the whole time as he started to move his own hips together with Charles', mouth open and letting out soft breathy sounds of pleasure. Charles came with a groan, giving a few final last thrusts before pulling out carefully and moving down the bed to hold Erik's legs up again as he took Erik's cock in his mouth and sucked. Erik didn't last much longer after that as well. 

They laid down side by side after, breathing heavy and eyes on each other as a smile started to form on both of their mouths. Charles could feel the high of Erik's orgasm affecting him as well, only moving after a while to drink the water Charles brought him. Charles also only moved after a few moments later to look down at Erik's feet, where the high heels were still on. 

"I can't believe you bought fucking Louboutins for this, Erik." he finally said, making Erik snort.

"I think they look good on me, don't you?"

"Yes, darling. Very." Charles' voice was already starting to get tired as he smiled at Erik, head resting on his pillow and seeing Erik smile back at him. "Now take those off and come here. It'll be sad to see them go but I want to sleep."

"There's always next time."

"Oh, I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are more than appreciated and keeps an author's soul alive. Even a "❤️" or "+kuddos" are valid and will make me happy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hellfre.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/hllfire)!


End file.
